theadeptsofweyardfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzumebachi
Suzumebachi, more commonly known as simply Suzu, is an Administrator on The Adepts Of Weyard Forums. She is an Anemos, and though she claims to be from the moon, she follows the Eastern Standard Time zone. She is among the first members that started the current era of activity. Description Physical Description Suzumebachi is about five feet tall, with short purple hair and grayish eyes. She wears glasses and a one-piece dress with leather armor on top of it. Personality She is somewhat quiet, yet usually cheerful. Seems a little out of place at times, but rarely cares. She carefully chooses words and actions, and is neutral on several topics, however, usually feels strongly on opinions she is certain about and is hard to waver upon these ideas. This irritates a lot of people sometimes. Acomplishments Suzu is well known for her collection of fancraft on the new Adepts Of Weyard website. She also created several portrait icons for members around the forums, although not as many as Alex. She loves to draw, and is fairly adept with using many media. She uses pencil most often, but also uses a Wacom tablet or her mouse for digital art. In addition, Suzumebachi helps Red run the forum when she can. Art While most of the members were designed by Bente, Suzu designed herself, as well as the Proxian, Phantom. She has a collection of portrait icons, several of them drawn by hand rather than being edited versions of Golden Sun characters. Moderation Among the original group of moderators, Suzu was promoted to the moderating team on June 16th, 2009. On July 1st, she became a Forums Admin, and on December 19th, she was promoted to Admin status. Most of her activity started when she was a Forums Admin, and she continues to moderate the forums to the best of her ability. TCOL As a part of TAOW's "sister site", The Citizens of Lunpa, Suzumebachi serves as a "Designer" and some sort of moderator for the forum. She is currently working on a gold-themed skin, however, she has not finished it far enough to publish it. In addition to this, she aids the admins in running the site, for she is more experienced than several of the current staff of The Citizens of Lunpa. Forumshippings Suzumebachi has a total of 9''' ships, and is in '''1 harem. :Chatshipping- Suzu x Red ::The current name edged "Rezushipping" by one vote in its naming poll. Bente and Goldensunfr3ak made this ship in an early thread about Red's pairings. It was one of the first pairings, but was preceeded by Adminshipping. :Iconshipping- Suzu x Alex ::This ship was created when Suzu was teasing Phantom about Bente's LasNochesshipping comic on the way to their school. Alex and Suzu tend to be the main contributors to the forum's portrait icons. :Physicsshipping- Suzu x Arkhon ::Phantom's mind blew up while these two were discussing Physics. In her confusion, she named Suzu's 6th ship. :Angelshipping - Suzu x Emp ::Phantom and Li were having a shipping spree, and created this ship, among many others. At the time, Suzu's non-custom member title was "Angel," and Empoleon is also known as Angel_Empoleon. :Stickyshipping - Suzu x Red x Phantom ::Red needs to learn to stay very far away from glue :) Slash pairings :Pegasusshipping- Suzu x Silverpine ::Silverpine, in order to avoid weird ships, created a list for herself. This was among them. Suzu had once posted that her favorite Fire Emblem unit was the Pegasus Knight, and Silverpine likes birds and wished she could fly. :Auditionshipping- Suzu x November ::Both members were worried about the same violin audition the day before it came, so Phantom named this ship as such. As it ends up, November made it into the orchestra, while Suzu did not. :Lostshipping- Suzu x Phantom ::Phantom called it "lost" shipping because Phantom and Suzu are constantly lost on the face of Weyard in TLA. Although Suzu calls pointless wandering a form of exploration. :Designershipping - Suzu x Bente ::I suppose this one was created because Bente and I make the most designs... although Suzu only created Phantom's design and her own. Most other members either only designed themselves, or were designed by Bente. Harems :String Harem - Suzu x Phantom x Ria x Alex x November ::Suzu plays the violin, along with Alex, Phantom and November. Ria plays the cello. And to think we might have left someone out... Hey, we need a violist! Category:Forum Users